kryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Heel Before Dom!
Heel Before Dom! is issue #5 of Krypto the Superdog. Summary Plot Streaky's nephew and friends want to hear another story of adventure. Streaky tells the story that starts out before Kal-El was sent to Earth. After Zod and his two accomplices were sent to the Phantom Zone, the High Council was left with their three savage dogs, Dom, Vilea, and Tronk. Not knowing what else to do with them, the dogs are sent to a planet that encircles Sirius, the Dog Star in a rocket. The dogs tamper with the wiring and the ship is sent off course. Some years later (in modern time) they arrive on Earth and discover that the yellow sun gives them powers over others. They plan on conquering the planet. They start causing havoc nearby a carnival where Streaky is enjoying a snack. He decides he needs to do something. As the fight begins, he soon realizes that 3 to 1 odds aren't so good. Streaky heads out to find Krypto and his family, who are on vacation in Tahiti. The three evil dogs follow. Dom gets the upper hand by threatening to harm Kevin, Krypto's "boy." Krypto agrees to "heel" befor Dom. Giving Dom the ceremonial crown and items, Krypto tricks them by having placed a piece of Kryptonite in the case. Krypto and Streaky are able to round up the three dogs and reprograms their ship to send them on their way. On a fishing trip in Connecticut, Comissioner Jim Gordon is attack by a swarm of bats. He soon calls and informs Batman that his Grandfather's gold pocket watch was taken and he lost his favorite fishing pole. It also turns out that the bats have been terrorizing the nearby town on a crimewave. Batman believes it's a coincidence that bats happen to attack the town where Gordon is. He sends Ace and Krypto (who was visiting the Batcave) to investigate. It turns out that the Joker is trying to keep Batman busy out of Gotham. His hyenas, Bud and Lou are behind the bats. With Krypto's help, Ace makes some appearances leading people, including Bud and Lou, that Batman is in town. Ace and Krypto soon capture Bud and Lou, still allowing them to believe that it was Batman that caught them. After Lou sends a transmission that Batman is still occupied to the Joker, Ace and Krypto reveal themselves. Back in Gotham, the Joker is working on his current caper with no fear of getting interupted by Batman. He is soon surprised to find Batman there. The Joker is taken to Arkham Asylum and Bud and Lou are taken to Gotham Zoo. Characters Three Naughty Doggies! *Krypto *Kevin Whitney *Streaky the Supercat *Superman (Flashback) * Dom * Tronk * Vilea *Jor-El *Melanie Whitney *Eddie Whitney *Mary Whitney *Squeaky That's Not Bats! *Ace the Bat-Hound *Alfred Pennyworth *Batman *James Gordon *Krypto *Joker *Bud and Lou Gallery Three Naughty Doggies! Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 1.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 2.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 3.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 4.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 5.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 6.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 7.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 8.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 9.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 10.jpg That's Not Bats! Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 11.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 12.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 13.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 14.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 15.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 16.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 17.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 18.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 19.jpg Krypto the Superdog issue 5 page 20.jpg Trivia Category:Comics Category:Merchandise